


Sleepless Nights

by rraimie



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something I had in mind... English is not my mother language, guys, so please be kind~~ I might do a second part because I'm not satisfied with the ending...But I hope you like it anyways /hides/</p></blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

The clock strikes 1 am and there he lies, still unable to fall asleep. It has been nearly six months since they decided to part their ways and live by themselves, but Dongwan still had troubles sleeping on his own. He tried everything: exercising before going to bed, taking a warm bath after… He even tried the classic glass of warm milk with a hint of honey, but nothing seemed to work, nothing at all, and pills? Those weren't even an option for him.

Six months without his friends, six entire months without them, without him… It bothered him; it pissed him off to no end, because everyone seemed to have moved on but him. He still thought about them every goddamn night, but mostly… He thought about him. Dongwan couldn't get out of his mind those times when they would talk throughout the night when neither of them could sleep, how he would fall asleep on his chest after… He missed everything about him, they way he pouts when he talks, the way his eyes get smaller when he smiles, the way those seem to smile at him as well… He missed the way his hair would tickle his chest area, the way his warm breath would caress his skin while whispering “good night, wan-ah”. He was the person whom he missed the most… He missed Hyesung the most.

Another sleepless night and there he lies, with an unfinished glass of milk on top of his night stand and his back pressed firm against the mattress, staring at the ceiling with nothing more than a voice in his head, nothing more than memories of sweet nothings, whispers of the past. Oh that so longed past… He really wished they still lived together; all he could think about was sleeping beside him again.

The clock strikes 2 am and he still lies there, with a bitter smile on his face…

“I wonder if Hyesung is still up…” knowing the other one, there wasn’t even a chance for that to happen, but Dongwan couldn’t take it anymore, he just misses him too much… After thinking whether to call the object of his affection or not, he pulls out his phone from under the pillow and its clock strikes 2:30 am in the morning.

“I bet he’s sleeping already” But before he could actually decide whether to call or not, the screen of his phone lit up by itself.

_From: Sung-ah  
2:33:am, July 23th_

_……_

“What in the world…” when Dongwan was about to reply to the, uhm, peculiar message, the screen lit up again.

  _From: Sung-ah  
2:33am, July 23th_

_Are you awake?  
_

Dongwan smiled to himself, so he _was_ up after all… He couldn’t stop the warm feeling that was starting to spread through his bare chest, not that he wanted to.

   
 _To: Sung-ah  
2:35am, July 23th._

_What happened? Why are you still up?_

Yes, he was glad that Hyesung was still awake, even more glad of the fact that he texted him first, but it wasn’t normal for Hyesung to stay awake until this late when he had an early schedule the next day, so he was a bit worried.

  
From: Sung-ah  
2:40am, July 23th.

_……._

Now Dongwan was really starting to get worried, what’s with all these dots? He’s trying to tell him something but is unable to? Is there someone beside him? It was Eric whom Hyesung would usually irritate sending those kinds of messages late at night… Was he trying to do the same now? Or was really something going on? Dongwan was about to type, but the screen of his phone lit up again.

  
From: Sung-ah  
2:42am, July 23th.

_I miss you  
_

At those simple words, all the past thoughts vanished, and all he could do was smile. He missed him too, that’s all he needed to know.

_To: Sung-ah  
2:45am, July 23th._

_Can you come over?_

Before he could notice, the text was already sent and he really regretted it... What was he thinking? He didn’t even realize when he started to type. He must really miss him, the only thing he wants is to feel his smooth skin against his bare chest again, and apparently, that is making him act before he can actually think. Still, Dongwan waited eagerly for a reply, even if said reply could be something that he didn’t wanted to hear.

_From: Sung-ah  
2:52am, July 23th._

_Open your door  
_

Dongwan’s eyes widened, _he can’t be serious…_

“Okay, maybe my mind is playing tricks on me and I’m seeing things” Dongwan read the text again and again, and it was still the same.

“He’s joking, he is waiting for my reply to tell me it’s a joke” he thought, what else could it be? Hyesung couldn’t be outside of his apartment at 3 in the morning, it didn’t make sense. Why would he do that?

“Should I go check just in case?” at that moment, the vibrating of his phone awoke Dongwan from his thoughts, as another text arrived.

_From: Sung-ah  
3:04am, July 23th._

_Yah, you are not going to let me in?_

 

Dongwan carefully made his way to his front door; maybe the guys were playing a prank on him… This couldn’t be happening, right? It’s 3 am in the morning for god’s sake, no right mind would get out of bed and drive to the other side of the city….

Apparently, Hyesung wasn’t in his right mind.

“Hey” as soon as Dongwan heard that husky voice, the warm feeling started to spread through his chest again.

“Hey” He greeted back, with a silly grin on his face…

Well, maybe it wasn’t going to be another sleepless night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had in mind... English is not my mother language, guys, so please be kind~~ I might do a second part because I'm not satisfied with the ending...But I hope you like it anyways /hides/


End file.
